


And His Scream Shook Them To Their Cores

by HaleStormStilinski



Series: And His Scream Shook Them To Their Cores [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Banshee!Stiles, Banshees, Deucalion is an asshole, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Hurt Derek, Kali is a bitch who needs to wear some goddamn shoes holy shit, M/M, Male Banshees exist here, Scared to death, Secret Crush, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles loves Derek but Derek doesn't know, The Banshee screams but no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: AU where Stiles is a Banshee, but doesn't know it, and suddenly screams when he thinks Derek gets killed by Kali.





	And His Scream Shook Them To Their Cores

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hopefully my explanation for Stiles becomes a Banshee makes enough sense, but I'm sorry if it's bad. 
> 
> (And I know he would have screamed a lot if it had happened then, but never did, because he never found a dead body, or truly felt someone die. The mechanic he saw wouldn't count since he was paralyzed while he watched him die, but then again he wouldn't have been affected by the Kanima's poison since Lydia was immune to it, maybe because of her connection to Jackson. And idk about when Derek and Peter stabbed Jackson once Lydia helped get rid of the Kanima. Idk, just roll with it, I'm bad at explanations. Sorry.)

Stiles didn't know what would happen to him. When Peter offered to bite Stiles to make him a wolf, he refused. Then Peter told him he was lying, but was left alone.

That is, until some time later when he woke up to find Peter in his room. His dad must've been working, because next thing he knows, he's got claws digging deep into his side, and he's screaming. And boy, it didn't tickle. At first he thought it was a nightmare, but he quickly realized it wasn't. 

He was sure he would go deep enough to possibly turn him, though he prayed nothing would happen. He was hoping Scott wouldn't find out, but he knew. He knew the minute it happened. He just _felt_  it, and still has no clue how it just came over him like that, as if Stiles was his twin and he could feel his pain, he just knew something was wrong.

Scott _lost_ it and had to get over to him. After Peter bailed, Scott hauled ass over to his house to check on him and that's when he told Scott what happened. He wanted to kill Peter but Stiles managed to assure his best friend that he was _okay_ , after saying it a couple hundred thousand times, and that Peter just scared the Hell out of him.

So after Scott finally calmed down, they went back to worrying about everything else that was going on. Stiles felt fine. He didn't feel like he was becoming a wolf, his body didn't break out into an allergic reaction like Lydia's, he felt normal. Even if his life had become far from it. But he moved on.

#

Derek should've seen this coming, but he didn't. He was too busy arguing with Cora before Deucalion and his pack came in and attacked. But he wouldn't go down that easily. 

He was currently in the middle of fighting Kali, Deucalion's second in command who apparently has no idea what shoes are since she never wears them (he assumes so she's always ready for a fight). 

He managed to dodge a couple blows when she ripped a steel pipe off, but once kicked down he roared, fangs bared when he felt the steel pierce through his back, going straight through to the front.

#

Stiles wanted to talk to the guys girlfriend. If virgins were being sacrificed and this guy was apart of it, he needed to know. Even if his dad would _kill_ him for trying to interfere, which he's done so many times already, but especially when the Feds are here, thinking they got a serial killer on their hands. 

He should be in class right now, but this was more important. He's got perfect grades anyways, it won't kill him. Suddenly while he was waiting, he got this...This _feeling._ He couldn't describe it at first, but it felt like a sharp, awful pain stabbing right through his body. 

Then out of nowhere, he saw it. He just saw Derek's face, and something sticking out of him, dripping with blood, and he just _loses_ it. 

He didn't know what was happening to him, nor could he stop the scream that followed before he could bite it back in time " ** _DERREEEEEEEKK!!_** " The pitch and frequency louder, and higher and overall just _different_ than any scream he's ever done. And he's screamed a lot in seventeen years, more recently, due to a certain drastic change in lifestyle.

Everyone around him could hear it, they stopped what they were doing and watched as the strange kid was screaming someone's name at the top of his lungs. He wasn't sure they could hear the _scream_ it like a dog would with a dog whistle, but they could definitely hear him screaming after that and freaking the Hell out.

The only other time this has happened was after Derek and Ennis were presumed dead when they went up against Deucalion and his pack at the abandoned mall. But that scream _pales_  in comparison to this one.  

He was told to stay home, for obvious reasons, and was asleep when his eyes shot open and he screamed, but didn't he scream Derek's name that time. His dad ran into his room and eventually managed to calm him down, holding him. That shook him up real bad, but this time was _worse._  

Derek just hates him. He's hated him since they first met, he knows it. Even with all they've gone through so far, he's sure Derek still hates him. He doesn't blame him, he can be very annoying at times.

But it makes Stiles sad because he cares about Derek. Didn't at first but things changed. He cares about him a lot...Hell, he could even say he loves Derek. Not as much as he loves Lyida, despite the face he knows she would never want him, he's still in love with her.

He's not sure if he's in love with Derek, but just feeling Derek getting hurt like that, it's scaring him as bad as when Peter hurt Lydia before he could get to her in time, if not worse than that. And seeing Lydia get hurt by him, was the worst night of his life, since the night his mom died.

And now he get these feelings dumped on him, these images in his head, and he's scared to death. He's still screaming when his dad rushes out and tries to calm him down by holding him watching while he jerks violently in his seat, tears rolling down his sons cheeks.

#

Werewolves an other supernatural creatures can hear the sounds of a Banshees scream no matter where they are, depending on how close in proximity they are to the Banshee. It could never be ignored. 

Scott could hear it while he and Isaac were seeing Aiden flirt with Lydia, and suddenly, his head started hurting. Isaac and Aiden must've felt it too, because their winced, rubbing their temples. He's sure wherever Ethan was, he could hear it to. He's not sure if Lydia could feel it to, but it lookes like she could sense something wasn't right, and looked at Scott and Isaac.

Doctor Deaton could hear it right in the middle of doing a check up for a pregnant cat, but just shook it out the best he could and brought his attention back to his fluffy patient.

Miss Morrell could hear the screams while talking to a young girl who has an eating disorder. The screams make chills run all over her body but kept a straight face as she continued to listen to the girl, ignoring the slight pain in her head.

Peter was lounging around in his apartment when he heard it, and groaned, rubbing hid face with his hands. Right now, he's wishing he was deaf. 

#

At first Derek thought it was Lydia. Even though he's sure she doesn't even know what she is herself, he knows she's one. He felt it, but he wasn't sure the rest of them could, nor did he know why he could feel it.

But he _knows_ her scream, this one wasn't hers. He's only heard her screams a few times, this one wasn't hers. If he didn't have a pipe still through his body, he could try and focus, figure out who the scream echoing now, is coming from. But one thing he was sure of, was it was his name, and it sounded like it was coming from a young male. That certainly narrows his possibilities down.

Kali held the pipe in place, keeping him pinned there, wincing as the scream affected her ears, as well as everyone else in the room. Despite the pain that was already overwhelming his body, this scream shook him to the core, and he suddenly it dawned on him. He knew who was screaming for him. 

He hardly paid attention and Deucalion dragged on, he was distracted by the fact he's currently a Wolf Kebab, while his body bled red and black blood, fighting to heal before it's too late. If Kali would be so kind as to remove it, it would be so much easier for that to happen.

 _'Stiles.'_ The Alpha thought. _'It has to be Stiles. He's the only one who is either a hunter or a supernatural creature. But...I would've sensed it. I would've noticed he was different.'_ He pushed those thoughts aside and even if the screaming had stopped, it continued to go on forever in his head. 

#

After Stiles finally managed to calm down, he decided he had to go and see if Derek was okay. He kept telling his dad he was fine and ignored him calling his name as he headed for his jeep and climbed inside.

#

After they finally left, Derek still hurt. Though his wound would be completely gone in a matter of minutes, the scream still haunted him. He had no idea Stiles was a _Banshee._ But how could-- _Peter._ That's the only explanation he could think of. He was responsible for Scott, Lydia, Jackson, why not add skinny, defenseless Stiles to the list?

But it doesn't make sense. Banshees scream when someone dies or signals death is coming, but Derek didn't die. But then again, he heard Lydia scream before she disappeared and ran naked through the woods for two days, and no one died then, so there's that.

He felt his hands ball into fists when suddenly, his phone rang. After fishing it out of his pocket, he saw Stiles was calling.

"Yeah?"

One the other end Stiles asked "Are you okay?!?Please, for the love of fucking _God_ , tell me you're okay!!" His voice cracking, shaking like he was fighting not to cry, or already is crying.

The Alpha simply asked "Stiles if I wasn't okay, would I be talking to you right now?"

The younger man sighed in relief and said "Oh...Oh thank God. I-I-I don't know what happened, I-I was sitting down waiting to talk to the recent victims girlfriend, and I just _felt_ it Derek, I _fucking felt it_... _God,_ I thought you were dead!"

Hearing the pure panic in his voice was painful. Even if Stiles knows how to annoy the living Hell out of him, he cares about him. He doesn't always show it or would ever really admit it, but he cares about him.

At first he didn't really care whether Stiles lived or died, but after he was paralyzed by Jackson, Stiles by some miracle, managed to keep his head above water for two hours. Even if he let go and let the Werewolf sink like a rock after pissing him off, he came back for him. He saved his life and knows he can trust him with it. After that, it changed for him. Now he really _does_ care if Stiles lives or dies. He cares _a lot._  

"Stiles-"

"I'm heading over to you right now, don't you _dare_ go anywhere, okay? I just...I need to see you, okay?"

The Alpha nodded and said "Alright." 

#

Ten minutes later there's knocking on the metal door, and Stiles said "It's me!"

Cora goes and pulls the door open, revealing Stiles who looked like he just saw a ghost. He uttered a quick hello to Cora before storming over to Derek, yanking him into a hug before Derek could even open his mouth.  

This surprised Derek, especially since the younger man was holding him like he thought he just lost him forever, before slowly wrapping his arms around him in return. The surprise Banshee was shaking in his arms and he looked at Cora, not knowing what else to do or what to say. 

She just shrugged and they stood there, Derek's hold on Stiles tightening just a little. He could hear the faint sounds of his shalt breathing against his skin before Stiles whispered "Please don't ever die... _Please._ Can you possibly do that for me?" And Derek wished he could tell him he wouldn't die, but they both know it would be a lie. 


End file.
